


Apparition

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as Supergirl's spirit materialized in his arms.





	Apparition

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as Supergirl's spirit materialized in his arms and forgave him for trying to save her life earlier.

THE END


End file.
